


Debt

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: Jonah Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Captive, Cold, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jonah Magnus Week, The Lonely - Freeform, Vampire Mordechai Lukas, Vampires, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Barnabas didnt pay his debt.Mordechai came to collect.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett & Jonah Magnus, Barnabas Bennett & Mordechai Lukas
Series: Jonah Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Jonah Week!  
> most of the folks in the server went horny with it so i just kinda went sad

Mordechai Lukas was not often a kind man. He may lend a hand to his fellow man, but he expected that debt repaid.

So when he helped one Mr. Bennett pay a debt of his own he expected the same, and when he was refused, well, he was not very happy.

There were two known facts about the Lukas, at least in Smirke’s circle.

One was wherever he went a thick fog followed.

Two was that Mordechai was a peculiar type of being.

That last one could be thought of him just being a quiet person, but no.

Lukas often feasted on the blood of his victims for days or weeks until they were too weak to fight, then threw them into the clutches of his patron to be Forsaken.

Barnabas thought he knew what he was doing, but he over trusted in Jonah's affection for him.

So when he was tossed into a cold cell of a room at Mooreland House; he finally felt the fear that was welling in his chest wash over him with a hard sob.

Barnabas scanned the barren room and found only a washbasin, a thin empty wardrobe, and a double bed with a threadbare blanket and sheets for warmth against the chill of the damp air.

He pulled his ripped coat tight around himself for warmth and sat heavily onto the bed with a strained laugh that covered his crying and a hope for rescue he did not quite believe was coming anymore.

When the door opened for that last time, Barnabas knew this was the end of his story.

Mordechai greeted him with a rare smile and a glimpse of fangs before he descended upon him with a sharp strike towards his throat.

Barnabas shook and gasped as fear, pleasure, and pain warred in his gut as he lay pinned under the large rough hands that held him in place as their owner drained him of his lifeblood.

When Mordechai was finished with him he dropped the other man roughly back to the bed,” ’Bout the only thing you’re good for now. Almost a shame to give you up.” He chuckled and licked the excess blood from his lips and left Barnabas weak and tired slumped on his side, but alive, for the moment, as the fog rolled in.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at phantomwinds on tumblr!


End file.
